Prefiero la noche
by Tulipancio
Summary: No se encuentra preparado para eso. Quizás para una guerra, inclusive para un salto, pero nunca para perder lo que sus brazos sostienen, ni lo que su cuerpo recibe.


Género: Angst/Drama

Rating: _T_

Temática:_Fobias/Miedos_

Pareja: _algo de Pre-Slash, un toquecito, casi nada._

Viñeta: _De 500 a 1,000 palabras._

Participante del reto de octubre(pero niña, que es noviembre)"No tengas miedo" del foro I am SHER locked

.-.-.-.

Prefiero la noche.

.-.-.-.

Las pesadillas son oscuras, piensa John para sí; son negras, nocturnas.

Pero el onírico sol que le quema el rostro y reseca los labios parece opinar diferente. Siente el ambiente seco, y la temperatura del aire es tal que se le dificulta respirar.

John está en medio de dunas de arena. La punta de las crestas desparecen con el aire que sopla caliente desde el norte. Y ese mismo aire le golpea la cara con la propia intensidad que la imagen frente a sus ojos.

No entiende cómo es posible que el sol brille tan fuerte a lo alto.

Tanques, cuerpos. Restos de casas y fragmentos de ladrillos se le representan a cada lugar donde dirige la mirada. Por allá esta Stevens, más lejos se encuentra Franklin y más allá, recostado sin cuidado alguno sobre el suelo algún otro que perteneció al batallón.

La boca de John está seca. El sudor que le recorre la sien no alcanza sus labios pues el calor lo evapora en cuanto brota de su piel. Los vapores le marean. La lejanía se le mueve con un vaivén rápido y aturdidor.

Da pasos inseguros y pequeños, pues los pies se le hunden en la arena que hace sonidos agudos al desplazarse. Las pesadillas son oscuras, se repite al tiempo que la luz le encandila la vista.

Son lóbregas.

Sin embargo está ahí. A mitad de la nada, solo. Con el astro en alto y esa mentira de único consuelo.

Entonces el cielo se nubla y la luz se torna blanca. La arena se convierte en asfalto y el horizonte se transmuta en edificios altos con ventanas lustrosa. Ya no hace calor, el aire seco ahora se vuelve húmedo y frio, pero sus labios así como su garganta se mantienen secos. John ya no distingue a sus compañeros de batalla. En lugar de su uniforme, ahora viste una chaqueta marrón y unos jeans oscuros.

Es la cuidad, se dice, y mira al cielo cuando siente un suave rocío refrescarle el rostro.

Arriba se encuentra latente el sol alumbrando tras las espesas nubes. Tan brillante que sigue lastimándole la vista. John intenta hablar cuando sobre el edificio advierte con enfermiza claridad a su amigo, con los brazos extendidos y el gabán ondeante.

―Sherlock ―lucha por gritar, pero su garganta está seca. ― ¡Sherlock! ― Y ni una palabra logra salir.

Sherlock se pone al pie de las molduras; parece una gárgola bañada de siniestro albor que le hace tornarse más pálido de piel y más oscuro en cabello y ropaje. John lucha contra sí mismo para gritarle, pero no puede. Reza y pide, y en su interior llora para que Él todo poderoso le escuche. Sin embargo sigue solo, de pie al edifico, tan lejos de Sherlock y tan mudo e inútil.

Entonces Sherlock salta.

Y John despierta.

La oscuridad le desorienta unos segundos, pero al sentir la tela de sus sabanas tibias, la alomada baja que le lastima el cuello y la tenue música proveniente de la planta baja, recuerda que está en casa. Y sobre todo, que no se encuentra solo.

Continua en penumbras, recostado e inmóvil cuando la música cesa. Unos minutos más tarde siente el caminar de suaves pasos recorrer el pasillo a su habitación, e instantes después, los vellos se le erizan cuando el otro lado de su colchón se hunde.

―Tenias pesadillas―, Le escucha decir a Sherlock entre susurros. No contesta por que no pueda, sino porque no quiere―. ¿Quieres que encienda la lámpara? ―

―No ― John se espanta por lo tan desesperado que suena su voz.

Con cuidado de no hacer caer las cobijas, se da media vuelta y queda frente a un vaho de aliento tibio. Palpa con efímera calma los pómulos filosos de Sherlock. Siente sus labios marcados, la barbilla estrecha y parte del suave pelo facial que recién nace.

―Estaba soñando que el sol lo quemaba todo. ― Dice a donde imagina están los ojos de Sherlock. La oscuridad es tal que debe esforzarse para apreciar apenas y una engañosa silueta.

―La luz no es tu enemiga, John―

―Lo es cuando es cómplice de los peores castigos. ―

Ninguno comenta algo, dan por finalizada la charla. Y bajo la negrura silenciosa, John siente la respiración de Sherlock más cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado así como los pies fríos de éste y sus manos recorrerle la cintura por sobre las sabanas.

¿A que le temes?, Se pregunta John. Y cuando los labios de Sherlock le rozan la frente en un minúsculo beso, sabe la respuesta.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si abre los ojos y enciende la luz todo lo que siente puede desvanecerse junto con la oscuridad. Y no se encuentra preparado para eso. Quizás para una guerra, inclusive para un salto, pero nunca para perder lo que sus brazos sostienen, ni lo que su cuerpo recibe.

Ese era un secreto que compartiría con la oscuridad, y que definitivamente se quedaría en las sombras.

.-.-.-.


End file.
